


Patience

by queenpierrot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: Will ran out of socks and goes to borrow a pair of Hannibal's.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the writing prompt, "socks" and told to just run with it so here you go. It's short, but, I like it.

Will got home from work from the boatyard early that day, untying his work boots and slipping them off at the door. He didn't need the job, Hannibal having the financial stability even without working as a psychiatrist in the city. But it kept Will from being bored during the day and helped him practice his Spanish.

He made his way up the steps and to the master bedroom, stripping out of his work clothes and put them in his dirty hamper. Will walked into the on-suite bathroom and set the shower, waiting a moment before checking the temperature and getting in. He washed with their bath soap and a washcloth then shampooed his hair before rinsing off.

Will got out of the shower and toweled his hair dry before wrapping it around his hips, walking out and going over his dresser and pulled open the top drawer, taking out underwear and then frowned when he realized he was out of socks. He dropped the towel and pulled on his boxers, making a mental note to do his laundry when he was finished getting dressed.

He walked over to Hannibal's dresser on the other side of the room and opened his top drawer, chuckling at how organized it looked. Will started to dig through for a pair of socks to borrow when his hand hit something hard, pausing for a moment before taking it out. It was a wooden ring box, Will realized, hesitating for a moment before opening it.

Inside was a band of platinum that had a row of diamonds in the center with a single blue sapphire in the middle. Will's eyes widened and jaw dropped as he stared in awe at the ring, hesitating before taking it out and slipping it on his empty ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

Will swallowed dryly and let out a shaky breath, before taking off the ring quickly and putting the ring back into the box, putting it back into the drawer and forgetting completely to take a pair of socks before going back to his own dresser. 

He finished getting dressed and took his hamper downstairs, getting to the bottom of the steps just as Hannibal opens the door and steps into the foyer.

"Welcome home." Will says with a smile, putting his hamper on his hip as he walked over and kissed Hannibal on the cheek before turning to go to the laundry room down the hall. Hannibal smiled and slipped his shoes off before making his way upstairs to change out of his suit into more comfortable clothes.

Will smiled to himself as he loaded the washing machine, a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He would pretend he hadn't seen the ring, he didn't want to ruin the surprise.


End file.
